Pretty Little Immortals!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are 4 immortal girls. Weird, huh?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Highlander.**

**Important information: This story is based on Highlander with the girls from PLL as 4 powerful immortals. The girls have different last names since these 4 girls live in an alternate reality. The reason why the story takes place on a beach in Spain and not in Rosewood is because they are on vacation.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll like this story. Okey, here we go, everyone!**

* * *

**Pretty Little Immortals!**

**It's the year 1975 and 4 young women who are all 22 years old are having some soda and burgers at the beach in Spain. Their names are Aria Gray, Hanna Dove, Emily Johnsen and Spencer Eddington. The 4 friends share a special bond. All 4 are immortals since birth and have been the best of friends since pre-school, but they have an enemy who wants to cut off their heads and by doing so become the most powerful human ever. Her name's Mona McNeil and she's immortal too.**

"Wow! Spain's totally beautiful this time of year, right?" says Emily.

"Yeah, it's soo cute! Like an awesome dream or something." says Hanna.

"Who's gonna pay for this little lunch...? I've got no more than about 15 dollars..." says Aria.

"Chillax, girls! I'll pay for the sodas and burgers. Remember to bring some extra cash next time." says Spencer with a smile.

"Right! Great advise!" says Aria as she roll her eyes in a cute way.

"It's sad that we have to take the flight back home on Friday..." says Hanna. "I really wish we could stay."

"Of course I can only speak for me, but I actually miss Rosewood...it's our home after all." says Aria in a calm mature tone.

Suddenly the girls stop talking as they sense that another immortal's nearby.

All 4 of the girls get serious and stand up and look around. They seem to be alone at the beach.

"What the fuck? I can't see anyone." says Hanna.

"Me neither, but there's gotta be another immortal not far away. We can sense his or her life-force." says Aria.

The 4 women draw their swords and prepare for battle.

Suddenly a girl appear out of the sea. She's wearing a dark-red leather-bikini and she holds a large claymore in her left hand. It's Mona.

"Hey, ladies! What's up?" says Mona with an evil smile.

"You can never defeat us, bitch!" says Aria as she point her katana towards Mona.

"There's four of us and you're on your own. You can never win." says Spencer.

Spencer swing her arabic schimitar through the air.

"Give up...while you still can! You'll never get our power." says Emily as she swing her gladius.

"If you think you can take us in a fight, you're the biggest fuckin' air-head ever." says Hanna as she swing her katana.

"Aren't you all so damn pathetic? I'm no wimp! Your strength shall be mine real soon. You chicks are goin' to die." says Mona as she begin to laugh.

"Laugh all you wanna! When you're dead we're the ones who's gonna be laughin' out loud, Mona." says Aria with a strong hard voice.

"Oh, man...I'm soo afraid! Not!" says Mona with a fake sarcastic girly childish voice.

"Let's fight!" says Aria.

Aria walk towards Mona and swing her sword at Mona's neck, but Mona manage to block Aria's attack.

"Ya gotta do _**way **_better if you wanna take _**my **_head." says Mona.

"I'm just gettin' started so don't go happy-dancin' just yet." says Aria with a sexy smirk.

Aria attacks again. This time Mona doesn't block the attack as easy as she did the first time.

"Who's the badass chick now, huh?" says Aria. "Hanna, let's show her that two swords are better than one."

"Sure, Aria!" says Hanna as she walk up and stand by Aria's left side.

"Two girls are no more of a problem to me than one." says Mona.

"Really?" says Hanna as she jump forward and cut Mona's bikini-top in half and also making a deep scar on Mona's right boob.

"Hey! You destroyed my favorite bikini..." says Mona in anger.

"So? You won't need it when you are dead anyway." says Hanna.

Hanna attacks again. This time she make a deep scar on Mona's other boob.

"Nice one, Hanna!" says Aria.

Aria attacks and cut into Mona's right leg.

"Take that, bitch!" says Aria.

"You're gonna pay for that, Aria!" says Mona as she attacks.

Fortunately Aria move very fast and manage to avoid the full force of Mona's attack. Aria's tank top is damaged, but Aria take no physical harm.

"There shall never be only one of us!" screams Aria in a clear voice as she cut off Mona's head.

Mona's body fall to the ground. Some strange magical light fly from Mona's body into Aria.

Aria fly high nto the air as she scream in pain and Mona's life-force is absorbed into Aria's spirit.

"Yay, Aria!" screams Hanna, Emily and Spencer in joy.

Aria slowly return down to the ground, feeling better than okey.

"Guess we don't have to worry about Mona anymore..." says Emily.

"Exactly! The bitch is gone and now we're the only pure immortals left." says a happy Aria.

"Totally true! With Mona out of the picture it's gonna be an easy breezie thing to kill all other evil immortals and bring balance to the world." says Hanna.

"I agree. Those other evil immortals out there are no problem for cool chicks like us." says Spencer.

"Absolutely!" says Aria.

"We'll lead the good immortals on a mission to bring peace and freedom to the people of Earth." says Spencer.

"And I'm sure that we're gonna do just fine. Nothing can stand in the way of us four sexy strong chicks who never give up." says Aria.

"So true!" says Hanna.

"Yay us!" says Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer as they hold their swords high above their heads in victory.

**The End.**


End file.
